


Howl's it Going?

by pkmntrashcan



Series: Lonashipping 50 Types of Kisses Prompts [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Halloween, THIS WOULD SO BE IN TESTING OUR PATIENCE (AKA THE COLLEGE AU), and if you're wondering that first year costume Moon was in is an angel costume LOL, and in college au they're young adults, fight me, other's touch once they start dating in that fic, sO I TOOK A PROMPT AND HALLOWEEN AND MASHED THEM TOGETHER BECAUSE I LIKE WRITING FOR HOLIDAYS, who are way to absorbed in each
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 23:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrashcan/pseuds/pkmntrashcan
Summary: 28 and 29 | One person tracing the other’s lips with a fingertip until they can’t resist any longer, tilting their chin towards them for a kiss | Staring at each other’s lips for a moment before moving closer, as if drawn together by some unseen force





	Howl's it Going?

“_Howl’s it going _?” The first dreaded joke out of Hau’s mouth as he cheekily grins at Gladion leading Moon into the kitchen by her hand. And just because his girlfriend snickered absolutely did not mean he had to accept this ridicule from…

“What are you even?” 

And at Gladion’s gruff question Hau pouts, his hands gesturing up and down at his ragged costume. The messy paint job, the screws on a headband sticking out of his head.

“Moon how are you dating someone who doesn’t know what Frankenstein is?” His question in near offense, and before Gladion could quip at how Frankstenstein was not the monster, but the scientist--Moon’s laughter steps in.

“He’s just grumpy I brought him here,” her free hand playfully landing on his chest, her upward gaze at Gladion partially apologetic, partially thankful, “_ and _ that I made him match with me.”

And match she did make them. Because while she wore the cute ensemble; the ruby cape, the short frilly gingham dress, the fishnets and red heels that brought her slightly closer to his shoulder level, he instead was coerced into a much simpler outfit:

Wolf ears. A tail.

It wasn’t the worst thing ever, minimal, but a costume nonetheless and he was at Sun’s annual bash for the second year in a row.

(He would die before admitting that his attendance the previous year was only to vet his project partner turned flirty friend's costume she was oh so proud of.)

But then he feels her squeeze his hand, saying something to Hau about how they were needed at some other corner. Not a lie, technically, that easily lets them escape questioning especially before Lillie got there. And it allows Gladion to continue creating the path through the packed living room that _ Little Red Riding Hood _ so diligently follows right down a hall and around a corner to somewhere more _ exclusive. _

The music growing muted--and her back hitting the wall all too easily as she lets out the breathy laugh that got them going on this adventure in the first place. If anything they were both at fault. His the fact that he whispered in her ear how he would kiss her if there weren’t so many people around. Hers the fact that she challenged him to take control.

And so he did.

“So…” Moon’s whisper the only thing audible. “The big _ bad _ wolf drags me to the darkest corner in the house for what hmm? Are you going to _ eat _ me?” The lilt in her voice only being met with his own _ wicked _ smirk as one of his hands reaches for her cheek, feeling the heat form before he drags his fingers down to hold her chin. His stray thumb reaching to slowly run across her bottom lip. He could hear the quiet gasp, could see the coy appearance of her smile weakening. And it’s his hungry gaze that has Moon melting, his too focused on how close she was, how red her lips were, how they were parted and beckoning him like force to come closer and kiss her breathless for the rest of the night. 

And yet it takes every ounce of him to not ravish her right away. Closing the gap between them ever so slightly. A small, brief _ treat _, as his lips slowly slide against hers only to hear Moon whimper in response when he pulls away.

Neither of them satiated.

But with their minimal distance, he could feel her breath on his lips, see the needy look in her eyes, one of her hands desperately gripping at his shirt, as the other snakes behind his neck begging for more as she says “my what soft lips you have.” 

There was only one thing he could say in response, knowing smile pulling at the corners of his mouth, as he hovers right over her. “All the better to kiss you with,” before hungrily capturing her lips for real this time. Each motion more and more desperate as he pulls her impossible close and her hands tug at his hair, the ears she had begged him to put on falling off. His tongue running along her bottom lip, his growled, “_ open _” that gets them to part so easily. And with every slide, his name off her lips only feeds him to return for more as he elicits the quietest moans from her.

When they part, they're breathless, disheveled, lips entirely swollen, both of them already knowing that they need to leave--until they hear distinctive footsteps coming down the hall that they were in.

“Are you sure you saw them come down this hallway?”

"I swear--ugh, it's fine, we can ask Mallow and Kiawe instead."

Sun and Hau, and all the couple could do is hold back their laughter as they waited for their steps to fade away and for an opportune chance to slip away from the party entirely unnoticed.

**Author's Note:**

> did i re-read this for errors? no
> 
> did i panic write this in an hour? yes
> 
> i fixed...it...a bit...at 5:06 no one look at me i m late to practice lOL


End file.
